Canard à l'orange para Kurokocchi
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Porque no había nada más espontáneo, original, detallista y sobre todo romántico, que hacer una cena francesa con sus propias manos aunque fuera la primera vez que Kise Ryouta cocinaba... pero allí radicaba lo especial para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kurokocchi ¿no?. Especial para el cumpleaños de Kuroko, reto del fandom: Kuroko no Basuke en Español!


**Hola Chicas! Traigo este one-shot como parte del reto del fandom de Kuroko no Basuke en Español, en el topic ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kuroko! Así que por acá vengo dejando mi pequeña contribución como regalo al pequeño y fantasmagórico cumpleañero :3**

**Espero guste y nos leemos al final :D**

Hoy era un día especial, y Kise Ryouta era demasiado consciente de ello; después de todo era nada más y nada menos que el cumpleaños de su amado Kurokocchi y para alguien tan detallista como Kise que grababa en su mente hasta cuando Kuroko estornudaba, era prácticamente imposible que olvidara ese día ¡y tenía la idea perfecta para celebrarlo! Y podía perjurar que Kuroko se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida si todo salía como él planeaba.

Hubiese querido llevarlo tal vez a Francia que era uno de sus lugares de gira de modelaje, aunque sabía que al pequeño no le gustaba lo ostentoso estaba seguro que una vez al año no lo mataría, sin embargo el problema radicaba en que entre la universidad por la mañana y la guardería en la que Kuroko trabajaba pro la tarde sumado con la propia carga de Ryouta que consistía en su carrera de modelo y la universidad era imposible un viaje siquiera dentro de Japón o una salida en fin de semana que era opacada por las horas de estudio de Kuroko y el apretado horario de modelo que tenía Kise que cada vez le sacaba más arrugas que los estilistas cubrían a la perfección.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo al recordar brevemente aquello pero de inmediato movió su cabeza un par de veces mientras volvía su vista fija al volante desechando la idea de Francia; además, si algo quería, era que Kurokocchi viera lo especial que Kise podía ser y para su desgracia él solía ser tan predecible que hasta Aomine podía adivinar que le daría algo costoso o lo llevaría a cenar a un lugar caro; por esa razón había decidido que no sería predecible esta vez.

Tal vez sí tenía el regalo caro pero llevarlo a un lugar no era lo que tenía en mente; no, su romanticismo iba más allá; sí, en vez del lujoso restaurante y comida de chef sería su lujoso apartamento y comida hecha por el propio rubio, ¡sería fantástico!, espontáneo, romántico y lo mejor es que nadie se lo imaginaba, y él podía incluirse perfectamente en esa afirmación pues sería la primera vez que cocinaría…. Pero allí radicaba lo romántico ¿no?

Así que sin más había decidido llevar su plan acabo, inclusive a pesar de las advertencias de su mejor amigo pelinegro que había intentado hacer langosta para Midorimacchi en su aniversario de boda. En palabras de Takao, cocinar era tan difícil como convencer a Midorima de ser el uke. Pero ¡bah! hasta donde su cerebro recordaba en una de las tantas fiestas de Teiko en que celebraban las victorias de la Kiseki no Sedai y se emborrachaban hasta perder la consciencia, había visto a Midorima ser el uke de Murasakibara. Sí, lamentaba mucho el no haberse embriagado lo suficiente ese día pero ahora su cerebro se convencía de que si pudo ver lo imposible como el tsunderismo de Midorima siendo doblegado, significaba que todo en esta vida era absurdamente posible y ello se traducía en una sola afirmación: Kise Ryouta podía cocinar. Sonrío para sí mismo, aquello sería pan comido o en sus propias palabras, Midorima ukeado.

Aceleró su vehículo para dirigirse al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba. Después de haber pasado casi dos horas metido en internet pensando en qué cocinarle al peliceleste, se había decidido por hacerle "Canard à l'orange" ¿la razón? Era el único plato que sonaba elegante y lo mejor era que se traducía simplemente como pato a la naranja por lo que era fácil deducir que solo se necesitaba de un pato… y naranjas.

Dio un resoplido a su cabello rubio apenas entró al centro comercial por segunda vez ya que anoche el modelo había pasado a comprar los ingredientes sin haberse molestado siquiera en ver la receta pues si se llamaba "pato a la naranja" obviamente solo se necesitaba lo que el título decía; sin embargo todas las recetas de internet que había encontrado esa misma noche ya en su casa parecían indicar que llevaba más de esos dos ingredientes.

Vio su reloj de pulsera, era la una de la tarde y debía tener todo listo a las siete lo que significaba cinco horas más que suficientes para poder perder el tiempo en volver al supermercado y comprar vino blanco, ramas de romero y lo que sea que fuera tocino ibérico. Vagó por un par de pasillos deteniéndose en la sección de granos, en donde sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en arroz blanco recordando que no podía servir simplemente un pato, por muy elegante que fuera necesitaba de guarniciones y qué mejor que la comida favorita de Kuroko: sushi californiano, recordaba que llevaba arroz, hojas de alga o algo así, pepino, aguacate y ya vería después la receta mientras tanto pasó agarrando la primera bolsa de arroz que había encontrado.

Media hora después en el que preguntó por más de la mitad de los ingredientes del canard à l'orange y de otra receta que encontró sobre sushi, llegó a casa entrando a la cocina y desplegando todo lo que había comprado. Sonrió triunfante ante la vista de los ingredientes nuevos y listos para que empezara a cocinar, por lo que se arremango las mangas de su blanca camisa y sacó de la refrigeradora el pato entero y las naranjas que había comprado anteriormente mientras que con su tablet localizaba la receta de pato a la naranja.

Comenzó a leerla y mientras más leía, su expresión se iba tornando de confiada a una confusa y su sonrisa radiante comenzaba a desvanecerse, "… después de rellenar el pato, vuelva a cerrarlo…" a penas leyó aquello Kise volteó a ver al pato que recién había comprado, la línea que acababa de leer probablemente era la única oración que había logrado descifrar y no le gustaba en absoluto lo que significaba; si debía volver a cerrarlo quería decir que en un principio tenía que abrirlo. Dejó la tablet a un lado y se dirigió hacia el pedazo de carne cruda frente a él, emplasticado en una bandeja y levemente rojizo abajo, hizo un pequeño puchero de repugnancia que quito inmediatamente de su rostro al recordarse que era para Kuroko y que tenía que convertir "eso" en algo comestible así que fue hacia el lavatrastos y sacándolo de su empaque giró la manecilla para lavarlo, era obvio que no podía cocinar el pato si este aún tenía sangre así que agarrando la piel ligosa con el índice y el pulgar lo hundió prácticamente en agua hasta según él dejarlo completamente limpió sin querer corroborar más; "Hmn" suspiró, definitivamente aquello sería un poco más complicado de lo que había pensado.

Volvió a resoplar por lo bajo al ver el animal muerto degollado en un plato que le puso; no, definitivamente no se parecía nada a cómo debía quedar el plato al final; y sin saber qué carajos decía la receta más fácil que había encontrado decidió algo muchísimo más obvio y más sencillo: buscar la receta en youtube; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Si él era "the copy cat" que con solo ver algo podía imitarlo a la perfección ¡e incluso mejor! Si funcionaba para todos los deportes que había intentado, ver lo que un gordo hacía en una cocina sería pan comido para imitar así que sin pensarlo dos veces tecleó canard à l'orange en youtube y lo primero que le salió fue una receta, era francesa pero era el video que duraba menos tiempo y a juzgar por la hora que era 3:12 supuso que era más fácil si le dedicaba menos tiempo además no era necesario escuchar, con solo ver lo que el tipo del video hacía era más que suficiente.

Paso cuarenta y cinco minutos y el pato estaba listo… crudo pero listo y Kise Ryouta podía decir que él era la copia perfecta no solamente en los deportes, claro que después de un par de cortadas, un pato destrozado y amarrado en forma extraña, haberle echado ingredientes que se parecían a lo que el tipo le ponía, un arroz echado a perder y haber perdido quince minutos buscando cómo se prendía el horno; podía decir que todo había salido bien.

Volvió a darle play al video de youtube que señalaba el tiempo de cocción del pato en un estimado de tres horas a 200 grados. Frunció el ceño levemente, eso le dejaba muy poco tiempo de preparar lo demás así que hizo un simple cálculo: si a 200 grados estaba en 3 horas, a 600 grados estaría en una hora. Movió la temperatura del pato y salió al combini de la esquina, necesita comprar algo para su guarnición después de que había estropeado el arroz que resultó que no era para hacer sushi. Hizo un pequeño puchero de decepción mientras se colocaba guantes que cubrieran todas las heridas cortadas y vendas puestas, buscó sus llaves y salió de la casa esperando que le diera tiempo para prepararse y tener todo listo; después de todo, lo hacía por su amado Kurokocchi.

Un par de sonrisas coquetas a las cajeras del supermercado y en menos de una hora estaba de regreso en su casa; sin embargo a penas entró a su apartamento sintió un olor un poco raro; en cuanto abrió la puerta de su enorme apartamento abrió sus ojos dorados de par en par al ver humo negro saliendo de la cocina. Entró corriendo a la cocina tapándose la nariz con el dorso izquierdo de su brazo mientras apagaba la estufa y miraba dentro el pato carbonizado. Recordó que la última vez que prendió la chimenea el humo había llegado a los detectores de incendios y había tenido a los bomberos en menos de diez minutos por lo que suspiró aliviado al haber recordado que había desinstalado el detector de incendios. Sin embargo eso no aliviaba en mucho lo que acababa de pasar, su cena estaba destrozada completamente.

Kise volteó de inmediato a ver su reloj eran exactamente las cuatro quince así que si hacía el cálculo y volvía a comprar otro pato para hacerlo en la hora estimada podía tener a las siete y un poco más su cena… De acuerdo, ¡estaba soñando! Eso era prácticamente imposible, pues se había tardado más de una hora en el supermercado; hizo un puchero de enojado que cambió inmediatamente; no iba a dejar que eso lo desanimara especialmente porque Kise Ryouta siempre obtenía lo que quería, como había logrado con sus insistencias hacer que Akashi y Aomine se metieran mano en público en una de las fiestas de Teiko… sí, lamentaba no haberse embriagado lo suficiente ese día… Pero el punto era que si Kise Ryouta era tan "persistente" diría él, "terco" dirían los demás, estaba seguro que su cena aún tenía oportunidad.

Después de abrir prácticamente todas las ventanas de su casa para que se fuera el humo, tiró el pato quemado al basurero más cercano que encontró y buscó en internet el primer número de carne que trajeran a domicilio. Llamó y ofreció el doble del dinero si traían el pato en la mitad de tiempo que estimaban y por arte de magia, o mejor dicho arte de dinero, el motorista había llegado en 15 minutos con su carne. No entendía por qué el señor le había hecho firmar tantos papeles que ni se molestó en leer pero lo importante era que en esa caja de madera cuadrada tenía su segunda oportunidad para hacer su cena perfecta.

Colocó la pesada caja en la cocina pero a penas la abrió pudo notar plumas blancas que sobresalían de esta, chasqueó enojado ahora sucedía que debía desplumarlo y luego lavar la carne, el modelo se asqueó ante aquel pensamiento y metió sus manos dentro de la caja para sacar la carné que al instante graznó.

-¡Aaaahghh!- Kise cayó de espaldas al suelo y con él la enorme caja de madera que sacaba rodando un pobre pato mareado. Los ojos ambarinos de Ryouta se abrieron de par en par y sin pensarlo dos veces se colocaba en un rincón de la cocina

-Uun pap-pato- susurró para sí mientras veía cómo el animal lo miraba con sus enormes ojos negros. Por un momento Kise juró que el animal lo desafiaba con la mirada pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue buscar su teléfono que estaba en la sala y llamar de regreso al restaurante.

Después de quince minutos de alegarle al restaurante que le hicieran una devolución y maldecirles que su lema de "hecho en casa" no implicaba desde matar al animal, otra llamada interrumpió su conversación haciéndolo suspirar y dándose cuenta que mejor dejaba las cosas así. Hubiera seguido maltratando al vendedor de no ser que su cena aún no estaba lista y que Kurokocchi era el que estaba llamando por lo que rápido colgó y contestó la otra llamada entrante.

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amor!- respondió sonriente mientras trataba de tranquilizar su voz agitada por haber alegado anteriormente.

-Kise-kun es la cuarta vez que me lo dices en el día-

-¿Eh? No te gusta, moo~~- hizo un puchero leve molesto que Kuroko pudo notar desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-No me refiero a ello, solamente que no tienes que decirlo siempre- trató de explicarse el peliceleste mientras sostenía a un pequeño niño en brazos que tiraba de su cabello, haciéndole un poco difícil poder hablar con el rubio.

-Pero si es tu cumpleaños Kurokocchi- sonrió el rubio sentándose en el blanco sofá olvidando por un segundo que había un pato suelto en su cocina.

-Kise-kun tengo que colgar, solo llamaba para decirte que llegaré antes de las siete, habrá reunión de consejo directivo y cerrarán la guardería temprano.

-¡Eh!-

-Nos vemos en la noche, te amo- colgó sin más al escuchar que una niña comenzaba llorar, dejando a un Kise desconcertado que como resorte se había levantado del sillón al escuchar aquello. Necesitaba una cena para ya o incluso Kuroko podía pensar que lo hizo todo a último momento cuando no era así, ¡joder! mataría a ese pato; después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Se dirigió a la cocina y lo primero que vio fue el basurero tirado a media cocina mientras el enorme pato picoteaba la basura. Sus dientes blancos rechinaron ante la visión de su cocina hecha un desastre, era prácticamente un asco de cocina para ser la primera vez que la usaba, aquello le daba mal augurio. Volteó a ver al pato, tenía que hacer algo ya y si se lo enviaron con fines de matarlo pues eso haría, después de todo qué más podía hacer con el pato en un lujoso apartamento en el dieciseisavo nivel.

Se colocó sus guantes con los cuales anteriormente había escondido sus heridas y fue en busca del animal que para su desgracia se estaba comiendo el pato quemado del basurero; su hermosa tez blanca se volvió azul el ver aquella escena caníbal en su cocina. El pato lo volteó a ver con esa mirada oscura que parecía devorárselo con la vista; por un pequeño segundo esa mirada se le hizo familiar… era la mirada que sus fans le daban cuando les coqueteaba

-Jum- emitió audiblemente ante la mirada ¿lujuriosa? del pato. Tenía que admitir que Takao tenía algo de razón con que era imposible cocinar y sentía que incluso estaba comenzando a alucinar con la comida y al decir comida se refería al pato cuyos ojos negros lo seguían viendo de pies a cabeza. Tragó en seco y quitó ese pensamiento absurdo de su mente, ¡era un pato por Dios! Y aunque Kise Ryouta sabía perfectamente que tenía el cuerpo y rostro perfectos, estaba un 99.99 por ciento seguro que su sensualidad no llegaba tan lejos, el 0.1 se lo dejaba a la duda que los ojos del pato le daban en ese momento.

Sin embargo la mirada del pato cambio a terror según los ojos de Kise en cuanto éste agarro un cuchillo en su mano. Un paso para atrás y el él daba un paso para adelante. Un paso a la izquierda y él daba un paso en esa misma dirección, ¿era su imaginación o estaba bailando con el pato? Frunció el ceño y caminó dos pasos hacia adelante viendo como en un segundo el pato comenzaba a graznar mientras salía corriendo en sentido contrario a su agresor, saliendo del área de cocina.

-¡No!- Kise tragó en seco y frunció el ceño comenzando a correr detrás del animal que por ningún motivo tenía que haber siquiera salido de esa estúpida caja de madera. Dio un paso más y la basura esparcida por el suelo le hizo perder el equilibrio en un instante cayéndose al suelo y manchando su perfecta camisa al haber caído de espaldas. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la cocina para encontrarse al pato sentado en su sillón blanco, no lo pensó más y se abalanzó sobre el animal acomodado en el sofá; tomó por el cuello al animal y con la otra mano que sostenía el cuchillo apunto hacia su cuello. Nadie jugaba así con Kise Ryouta y menos un pato caníbal con complejo de fangirl.

Alzó su mano para clavarla en su mayor problema hasta ahora pero a penas visualizó los ojos negros del animal odioso detuvo de inmediato el cuchillo. Esos ojitos negros agrandados y brillosos estaban opacados, parecía como si aquel ave blanca quisiera llorar; Kise suspiró con sarcasmo ¿hablaba en serio? O su mente le jugaba una buena broma porque ya se había hartado de todo o en verdad el pato estaba llorando. Desistió de su intento homicida que probablemente hubiese terminado en un chorro de sangre de pato en su sofá blanco importado.

Agarró el animal por el cuello y aunque lo estuviera ahorcando prefirió llevárselo así hacia su baño y meterlo a la tina cerrando de un portazo y rezando porque el pato no dañara los azulejos que adornaban la tina.

Suspiró cansado, nada estaba saliendo como él deseaba, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer, era cambiarse de ropa y salir corriendo en busca de comida ya que la hora no estaba a su favor. Se cambió por ropa más elegante para no matar tiempo al regresar y agarró las llaves de su deportivo rojo, no sin antes pasar por el teléfono que había quedado en la mesita de su sala.

Un tic le dio en el ojo y sus puños se cerraron hasta que las heridas en sus manos le ardieran, porque frente a sus ojos la pantalla de su Iphone 6 estaba picoteada y resquebrajada hasta más no poder. ¿Cuándo? ¿cuándo carajos el pato lo hizo? Ahora sí lo mataría ¡no importando que se llenara de sangre su casa entera si era necesario! Agarró el aparato quebrado y se lo llevó.

Sabía de antemano que era imposible que pudiera reservar en un restaurante de la zona central de Tokio, pero de eso a que no le quisieran vender un simple plato sin tener que apartar mesa era estúpido ¡estúpido!, frunció el ceño por tercera vez seguida, simplemente no le daría una cena ridícula a Kuroko de esas que se pueden conseguir en cualquier restaurante de la ciudad y los único restaurantes que ofrecían algo digno para Kurokocchi se habían negado a venderle comida sin que tuviera reservación.

Al tercer restaurante que se negaba, la expresión soñadora y sonriente de Kise se había desvanecido por completo, vio su reloj que marcaba las 5:30 p.m. ¿Cómo jodidos el tiempo había pasado así de rápido? Al regresar a su carro de su tercer intento fallido mando un mensaje a Kuroko preguntándole la hora en que llegaría a casa, y cómo respuesta su novio peliceleste le había indicado que aproximadamente en media hora. Solo había una solución a aquella carrera contra el tiempo y ahora que caía en cuenta que la situación se había tornado nada provechosa para el rubio, solo atinó a llamar a un número.

-¿Qué quieres Kise?- Resopló el moreno viendo el número de teléfono en su pantalla

-¡Aominecchi! Qué cruel-

-Ajá y me vas a decir que llamaste solo para saludar-

-Ehh, de acuerdo, no pero necesito un favor-

-Tch, voy a colgar- Aomine rodó los ojos, hacerle favores a Kise era peligroso… en realidad todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kise que no fuera básquet era peligroso por lo que iba a colgar de no ser por el grito sordo de Kise.

-¡No! ¡Es Kurokocchi!-

-¿Tetsu? No me digas que olvidaste su cumpleaños- recalcó el moreno adivinando la razón por la que llamaba.

-¡Claro que no baka! Llevó más de tres años saliendo con él, por qué crees que…

-Entonces…- Lo cortó abruptamente antes que empezara a chillar con un montón de palabras que al moreno le interesaban poco.

-Necesito más tiempo para su regalo, anda por los trillizos hasta las 6-

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!- gritó Aomine desde la línea haciendo que Kise despegara su oído del auricular y lo volviera a poner para escuchar a Aomine vociferar mientras le hablaba -Te daré dos razones para no hacerlo, Kise. Una, Taiga probablemente me castra si dejo a nuestros hijos solos por más tiempo en la guardería y dos, si lo hago Manami va a pasar llorando toda la noche- suspiró pesadamente desde el otro lado de la línea recordando la última vez que llegó tarde a traer a sus hijos por una entrevista a los mejores deportistas de Japón, tal vez a sus dos pequeños diablillos no les afectó como a su pequeña princesa de ojos azulados que había pasado llorando por horas.

-Moo~~ Aominecchi ¡por favor! Piénsalo de esta forma, están en las manos de Kuroko y siempre me dan pasajes gratis al extranjero por mi trabajo, ¿qué dices? Una niñera 24/7 y una semana en Francia para ti y Kagamicchi a cambio de una hora de atraso para traerlos hoy, ¿vale?-

-Pff, más vale que valga la pena lo que sea que le regalarás a Tetsu- resopló ante la idea de unas vacaciones con Kagami, que desde que habían nacido los trillizos no habían tenido tiempo de descansar siquiera y eso había sido ya hacía poco más de tres años.

-¡Gracias Aominecchi!- Casi gritó haciendo que Aomine despegará su oído del auricular por segunda vez.

-Hablamos luego Kise- Colgó mientras inventaba alguna excusa qué decirle a Kagami acerca de ir a traer a sus adoraciones un poco más tarde de lo normal. Si todo sucedía como creía, definitivamente hoy la que se quedaría en la cama con Kagami sería su pequeña hija y no él. Soltó un bufido enojado, incluso a estas alturas de la vida Aomine debía aprender que no debía decirle sí a todo lo que le pidiera la hermosa carita del rubio la cual quería golpear en esos instantes, porque siempre su salud sexual peligraba cada que Kise tenía una petición que hacer y ésa no era la primera vez…

Por su parte Kise exhalaba más calmadamente al saber que disponía de tiempo para poder ir a uno de los diez restaurantes de su lista de mejores de Japón para poder pedir ya no un pato a la naranja, sino cualquier comida que fuera lo suficientemente cara para que fuera deliciosa y lo suficientemente sencilla para que Kurokocchi creyera que él lo había hecho.

Encendió el motor de su carro mientras resoplaba de nuevo su lacio cabello rubio. Aunque por lo menos una de las cosas había salido bien, el tiempo y las posibilidades de que su plan no pareciera hecho a última hora eran casi nulas

-Maldición… pan comido… mierda- frunció el entrecejo mientras su vehículo avanzaba pero paró de inmediato frenando el vehículo y parpadeando con sus largas pestañas…-Midorimacchi ukeado… ¡Murasakibaracchi!- Pisó el acelerador mientras se dirigía a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la zona que para variar, como casi todo en Japón, pertenecía a la prestigiosa familia Akashi y por "azares del destino" traducido "en ventajas de tener preferencias por ser esposo de Akashi", Murasakibara trabajaba como chef principal en ese lugar.

Por el tráfico que se hacía al salir la gente de su trabajo tardó en llegar, sumado a que la seguridad y el administrador del restaurante cuidaba recelosamente a su chef principal; para cuando logró poder hablar con Murasakibara, ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente su teléfono sonó; viendo con algo de odio su aparato picoteado y descifrando el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla aunque era obvio quien era el que lo llamaba.

-¡Kurokocchi! Amor feli..-

-Kise-kun ahorita no puedo hablar, tengo a Manami llorando aquí porque Aomine-kun no ha venido por los trillizos aún-

-¿En serio? ¡qué cruel es Aominecchi con sus hijos!- rio fingidamente casual tratando de disimular su nerviosismo-

-Eso consumió mi tiempo- "ya ya, tu mamá viene en camino" escuchó Kise a través de la línea –Kagami-kun me dijo que vendrá por ellos en quince minutos, te veo entonces en una hora aproximadamente- colgó sin más mientras Kise quedaba escuchando los llantos de la menor de los trillizos.

-¿Kise-chin?- al escuchar aquella voz el rubio vio al pelivioleta que lo miraba dudoso al haber sido llamado y sacado de su cocina.

-¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡necesito un favor!- no estaba para rodeos y sabía que el gigante niño enfrente de él tampoco era muy atento para querer escuchar explicaciones.

-Mmmm, ¿olvidaste el cumpleaños de Kuro-chin?-

-¡Qué! ¡Tú también! Moo~~- hizo un leve puchero mientras Mursakibara suspiraba viéndolo sin inmutarse.

-Entonces ¿qué quieres Kise-chin?- resopló una vez terminado el lloriqueo del menor.

-Bueno verás, no es que lo olvidé; es que las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba jajaja-

-Mjm… que extraño-

-¿Eso es sarcasmo?-

-¿Qué es sarcasmo Kise-chin?- El rubio lo vio incrédulo pero la carita inocente de Murasakibara confirmaba que el grandulón estaba hablando en serio.

-Olvídalo Murasakibaracchi, el punto es que necesito que me hagas una cena para llevar para Kurokocchi-

-Mmm no creo que pueda hacerlo Kise-chin, si tuvieras mesa te podrían atender y ellos me dicen qué cocino.- resopló con indiferencia mientras Kise lo miraba con carita de perrito mojado.

-¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡es por eso que te lo pido!- Kise frunció el ceño haciéndole un puchero que Atsushi calificó de infantil pero esos ojitos dorados que tenía enfrente, aunque el pelivioleta no lo quisiera admitir, tenían un efecto casi tan grande como las órdenes de su esposo.

-Mjm, de acuerdo. Recuerdo que Aka-chin me dijo algo sobre de ti hoy en la mañana, creo que es mejor si lo llamas, sí Aka-chin dice que sí, cocino lo que quieras- respondió Murasakibara ante la mirada perpleja de Kise, ¿en serio Akashi había hablado de él?, claro era normal después que hoy era el cumpleaños del peliceleste y todos tenían los ojos encima de él.

-¿Te hablo de mí? Los ojos dorados de Kise se habían iluminado por un momento de no ser porque el nombre de Akashi fue mencionado de los labios del chef que le hacía un puchero despreocupado que lo hacía ver infantil según el rubio.

-Aka-chin mencionó algo de que había apostado algo con Muro-chin y Mibu-chin y que se trataba sobre ti pero no recuerdo qué era- La cara de Kise cambió a una mirada sarcástica, no había que ser genio para saber qué había apostado Akashicchi con la pareja que había mencionado el ex jugador de Yosen.

-De acuerdo, lo llamaré-

-De acuerdo Kise-chin- Atsushi le dio la espalda para ingresar en la cocina mientras el rubio tragaba en seco al marcar con dificultad el número del pelirrojo con mirada heterocromática.

-Ryouta- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y Kise solo suspiró.

-Akashicchi, hola-

-Necesitas reservación para mi restaurante, ¿no es así?- aunque la pregunta era innecesaria Akashi quería disfrutar de la súplica ajena que iba a escuchar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Eso fue lo que apostaste con Himurocchi ¿verdad?-

-Sí, adivinaste-

-Pero… ¿cómo supiste?-

-Yo soy..

-absoluto, lo sé- contestó Kise retractándose de su pregunta anterior

-Iba a decir omnipresente, pero para que tu cerebro lo asimile mejor puedes usar ése sinónimo- respondió con aire de superioridad al oír que a través de la línea se escuchaba un puchero del modelo; era música para sus oídos el chillido de Kise porque absolutamente nadie podía decir que Akashi era predecible. Y eso iba desde contradecir al rubio hasta ser el seme de ese modelo en aquella fiesta de Teiko cuando… Movió ligeramente su cabeza al recordar que tenía a Kise del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien haré que te reserven lugar, pero sabes que no hago favores de gratis- Kise tragó en seco, por alguna razón había preferido llegar hasta el restaurante antes que hablarle al pelirrojo que para variar siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya, sea lo que fuera.

-Está bien, ¿qué quieres?-

-Tu casa de Viena-

-¡¿Eh?!- Akashi agradecía el conocer a su Kiseki no Sedai lo suficientemente bien como para quitar su oído del auricular en el momento preciso.

-Tengo que quedarme un mes en Viena por reuniones de la compañía y odio los hoteles-

-Pero es que no es…-

-Es regalo de tus padres para ti y tus hermanas, lo sé. Convéncelas y dame la casa por un mes o no hay trato- respondió autoritariamente mientras esperaba 3, 2, 1…

-De acuerdo-

-Perfecto Ryota, déjame el resto a mí- Escuchó el suspiró aliviado del rubio desde el otro lado del teléfono; sí definitivamente conseguía lo que quería. Con una apuesta ganada y una deuda a su favor Akashi podía considerar que su día había salido como él quería, como siempre.

-Sabes que me salvaste el día- sonrió el rubio aliviado de las palabras de su ex capitan.

-Hjm, aunque con el regalo que le vas a dar era más que suficiente- Sonrió para sí mismo y colgó dejando a un Kise desconcertado.

-¿Akashicchi? ¿cómo… sabes?- el sonido de la llamada finalizada le hizo entender que su conversación había terminado y aunque no entendía cómo había logrado saber el regalo que Kise le había comprado a Kuroko, el rubio dejó eso de lado aprovechando la oportunidad para regresar a su apartamento antes que Kuroko llegara. Definitivamente valía la pena todo lo que había hecho aunque incluyera conseguir niñera, regalar sus vacaciones de Francia, ser esclavo de sus hermanas y tener que ocultar sus heridas de sus manos. Era por el cumpleaños de Kurokocchi, después de todo.

Fast and Furious no se comparaba con el convertible rojo que pasaba a gran velocidad en las calles de Tokio. Excepto que en la película nadie recibía una multa por exceso de velocidad y Kise podía adivinar que una buena cantidad del sueldo de ese mes se iría en pagar las multas de exceso velocidad en aproximadamente siete semáforos. Pero para su suerte detuvo su carro justamente en el parqueo de visitas donde miraba una hermosa cabecita celeste saliendo del carro. Detuvo su auto y en silencio salió para, sin ser visto, abrazar a Kuroko por la espalda

-¡Kurokocchi! Te estaba esperando- Kuroko dibujo una sonrisa que su novio no pudo visualizar y sin querer esperar más se volteó para encontrarse con los labios del modelo que lo apresaba contra su auto.

-Kise-kun… no tenías porque… bajar…. a recibirme- susurró entre besos interminables del rubio que lo apegaba más hacia sí

-Ah, es que la sorpresa no es en mi casa, vamos- logró esbozar separándose de Kuroko a penas escuchó que el peliceleste hablaba. Sin más abrió la portezuela del carro invitándolo a pasar y se subió de nuevo para regresar al lugar en el que minutos antes había estado.

Para su suerte el mesero que estaba frene a él no era el mismo con el cual se había peleado por hablar con Murasakibara, así que esbozó una sonrisa mientras decía su nombre y esperaba a que el mesero los condujese.

-Kise Ryouta ¿verdad? Por aquí por favor- Kise y Kuroko siguieron al mesero mientras miraban el restaurante que rebosaba de gente, la popularidad del restaurante de los Akashi era increíble, subieron al segundo nivel y sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par al visualizar su mesa reservada, o mejor dicho, el segundo nivel reservado solo para la pareja.

-¿Kise-kun?-

-Sorpresa Kurokocchi- relajó su mirada como si todo lo hubiera planeado el, viendo que Kuroko le devolvía una sonrisa amplia, de aquellas que muy pocas veces se le veía y que iban especialmente dedicadas a él. Akashicchi sabía que eso ocurriría, y al parecer lo tenía planeado desde mucho antes. Frunció el ceño levemente, al darse cuenta de que Akashi era estúpidamente calculador y, por qué no, manipulador pero gracias a ello tenía exactamente lo que quería; algo especial para su Kurokocchi.

-Kise-kun, gracias- sintió que lo jalaban de la corbata levemente y con un beso Kuroko presionaba sus labios haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos para encontrarse a su pequeño y fantasmal novio con una mirada azul cielo que le confirmaba que había hecho las cosas bien, al final de cuentas.

La cena había transcurrido perfecta para el rubio quien se deleitaba viendo a Kurokocchi tan animado contando cómo había sido su día, desde las flores que Kise le había mandado hasta la disculpa de Kagami a Kuroko por el descuido de Aomine, perjurando que castraría al moreno aunque el propio as de Seirin se viera afectado por ello. A penas terminaron de cenar se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa del rubio, mientras éste último esbozaba una sonrisa… aún había algo que sí había sido planeado con meses de anticipación.

-Oi Kurokocchi, aún falta parte de tu sorpresa de cumpleaños- sonrió el rubio mientras entraba su auto al sótano y el peliceleste aceptaba la oferta indirecta de quedarse esa noche en su casa, después de todo el pequeño jugador fantasma sabía y quería recompensar al rubio por los detalles de aquel día que jamás había sido especial para él, pero que se había transformado en especial a penas comenzó a salir con el rubio. Su poca presencia parecía no solo afectarle en términos de misdirección y desaparecimiento momentáneo, parecía que incluso las personas se olvidaban de que él también cumplía años y no le había parecido en absoluto extraño que sus amigos lo olvidaran, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ésa era una de las razones por las cuáles se había enamorado del rubio a penas este le había dicho Kurokocchi. Sonaba un tanto cliché a su parecer pero cuando el rubio le comentó que ese apodo lo hacía por respeto, algo se movió dentro de él; miles de mariposas que al instante ignoró; hasta darse cuenta de algo peculiar. Kise lo notaba. No se refería a que la falta de presencia no hiciera efecto en el rubio pues siempre hubo más de una ocasión en que Kise lo perdía de vista; pero lo que le impresionaba es que a diferencia de todos que ni se molestaban en buscarlo, Kise lo hacía. Ese gran sol que jamás pasaba desapercibido por nadie, que irradiaba belleza, juventud, animo, alegría… alguien tan opuesto a él, alguien que resplandecía tanto que no necesitaba una sombra, se había fijado en él, en el peliceleste fantasma que ni porque estuviera en la Kiseki no Sedai era recordado.

Y para alguien que parecía ser el centro del universo entero, se le hacía casi milagroso el hecho que gustase de él cuando Kuroko no tenía su propia luz. Rio un poco para sí mismo, recordaba al rubio siempre tras de él, aunque él estuviera en Kaijo, aunque hubieran tomado caminos separados Kise había sido el primero en ir tras él y por más que hubiese querido parecer renuente a lo que sentía por Kise y haberlo menospreciado la mayoría de veces para evitar ese cosquilleo interno que no entendía, al final había cedido ante esos ojos dorados que agradecía jamás le quitaron la mirada de encima.

Kise era un gran baka a su parecer, porque Kuroko trató de alejarlo sabiendo que alguien tan perfecto como el rubio jamás lo querría y se desharía de él como todos lo habían hecho; pero algo le decía que jamás iba a poder deshacerse de ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía ni de esa satisfacción al ver la sonrisa ajena ni de esa sensación de sentirse luz cuando lo tenía cerca porque siempre que estaba con Kise, este tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir como el Sol del universo y eso para el peliceleste era la razón perfecta para amar a quien conformaba su mundo entero, porque para Kise también Kurokocchi era su mundo entero.

-Listo entra- le abrió el gran apartamento que reflejaba en sus ventanales las pequeñas luces de la ciudad, un espectáculo hermoso de no ser porque un ligero viento le hizo temblar levemente.

-Kise-kun ¿Por qué todas tus ventanas están abiertas?- Kise esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras cerraba las ventanas agradecido de que el olor a quemado de la cocina había desaparecido completamente.

-No importa, Kurokocchi, ahora lo importante es que te quedes en la sala, espera aquí- El modelo subió a su cuarto bajando una pequeña caja roja con un enorme moño azul enfrente y se dirigió de nuevo con Kuroko quien pacientemente se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Si había una característica que Kuroko amaba de Ryouta y que éste conocía muy bien, era su capacidad de ser detallista por lo que esbozó una sonrisa al ver que Kise colocaba una caja sobre sus piernas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- Kuroko sonrió, jamás se cansaría de escuchar esa frase aunque el rubio la hubiese repetido todo el día. Quitó el moño con cuidado, y sin romper el hermoso papel lo quitó por las esquinas abriendo con cuidado la caja; para Kuroko era muchísimo más que suficiente el haber reservado la mitad de aquel restaurante solo para los dos, pero agradecía que Kise quisiera dar uno que otro pequeño regalo más.

Sin embargo, al visualizar el contenido de la caja sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par mientras contenía el aliento. ¿Eso era…? No podía creerlo, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda que a Kise le causó mucha gracia que logró disimular a la perfección.

-¿Era el libro que querías Kurokocchi?- preguntó infantilmente sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. A veces ser modelo tenía sus ventajas y ello incluía conocer gente famosa, hablar con gente famosa y por supuesto pedirle favores a gente famosa y esos ojos dorados conseguían siempre lo que querían.

-S-sí- balbuceó el peliceleste mientras lo sacaba de la caja y tocaba la portada del nuevo libro de su autor favorito, Usami Akihiko.

-¿Es tu autor favorito no?-

-¿Co-como?, se supone que… sale a la venta el otro mes-

-Tengo mis secretos Kurokocchi- le guiñó el ojo pero Kuroko lo seguía viendo perplejo, así que Kise solo atinó a sonreír –digamos que pedí favores para lograr hablar con una persona que es amigo de la infancia de Usami quien siempre tiene los libros del escritor antes que salgan a la venta y me hizo el favor de conseguirme uno… en verdad no fue nada difícil- terminó diciendo Kise recordando al moreno con ojos achocolatados que se negaban a ayudarlo hasta que por una extraña razón, después que Kise le contara de Kuroko, había cambiado de parecer e incluso le había ayudado a conseguir el libro autografiado por el propio escritor. –¡Ah sí, sí, ábrelo ábrelo!- sonrió Kise al recordar aquello.

-Es…- "Para Kuroko Tetsuya: Con toda estima y esperando que disfrute tanto leerlo como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Feliz Cumpleaños. Usami Akihiko"-

Parpadeó dos veces y volvió a leer la dedicatoria del libro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta indescriptible, si aquel escritor muy difícilmente se le podía ver en entrevistas e incluso ni en los estrenos de sus libros, y su novio de la nada había logrado todo eso... El solo tocar el libro dedicado a él y con anticipación al resto del mundo le producía una sensación de nerviosismo mezclada con felicidad que le resultaba imposible mantener la cara seria que siempre cargaba por lo que no había podido evitar esbozar una sonrisa de admiración por aquel tesoro que poseía en sus manos.

-Kurokocchi… Feliz Cumpleaños- susurró Kise satisfecho al ver la expresión de Kuroko, definitivamente aquella hermosa carita no iba a salir de su mente jamás; sí, todos los sacrificios que hacía por su amado Kurokocchi valían la pena.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras el peliceleste con tranquilidad fingida, pues se podía ver su piel eriza y sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, colocó el libro en la mesa y en de un segundo para otro en el cual Kise no pudo reaccionar, sintió los labios de Kuroko posarse contra los suyos tan impulsivamente que lo hizo hacerse levemente para atrás pero sin dejar de besar el pequeño que no había tardado absolutamente nada en profundizar el beso. Tardó en reaccionar un par de segundos para saber lo que estaba pasando y a penas lo entendió todo, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro al saber lo que Kurokocchi con certeza estaba pensando.

Y mientras el menor había descendido al cuello del rubio para depositar besos húmedos, Kise aprovechó para pasar sus manos por toda la extensión de las piernas del peliceleste y, con ayuda de éste sentarlo sobre su cintura mientras Kuroko se aferraba a su cuello y presionaba su pecho contra el ajeno.

-Tu… cuarto- fue lo único que Kuroko pronunció y que Kise entendió a la perfección levantándose con Kuroko en brazos yendo hacia el segundo nivel y entrando a su cuarto sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz pues sus dos manos estaban en un lugar que no quería quitar. Como pudo se sentó sobre su cama para recostar a su novio pero este se lo impidió aferrándose más a su cuello y rozando su entrepierna con la ajena mientras empezaba a deshacerse de la corbata del rubio.

-Kise-kun yo…-

-Amo cuando eres así- respondió quedito mientras sentía que Kuroko se acomodaba para quitarle la camisa al rubio la cual el ojiceleste tiró a cualquier lado de la habitación, Kuroko empujó levemente al modelo quien se recostó en su almohada de plumas para ver cómo Kurokocchi se acercaba gateando hasta su boca. Un segundo y sus hermosos ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par al oír que su almohada graznó levantándose de inmediato y golpeándose con la cabeza de Kuroko en el camino.

-¡Ahhhgh!- definitivamente no se esperaba el gritó espantado de su novio y menos un choque de frentes que hizo a Kuroko caerse de cuclillas del lado contrario de la cama mientras Kise corría hacia el interruptor de la luz corroborando lo que tanto temor y asco le había provocado a la vez… el pato estaba encima de su cama.

-Kise-kun- susurró atónito el menor al ver al animal blanco, tal vez había sido efecto del moretón que se empezaba a formar en su frente pero al ver que Kise miraba asqueado al animal, supo que aquello no era su imaginación. Por otra parte el rubio no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿cómo carajos el pato había ido a parar a sus sábanas de algodón egipcio? Y lo peor, arruinar una de las pocas oportunidades en las que Kuroko era el de la iniciativa. Ese pato las iba a pagar caro…

-¿Kise-kun? ¿qué anda haciendo un pato en tu apartamento?- preguntó el menor al ver que tanto el pato como su novio se miraban fijamente sosteniendo la mirada de odio entre ambos, definitivamente el golpe que le había dado el rubio había sido fuerte. Sin embargo aquella mirada de odio por parte de Kise, se desvaneció para voltear a ver a Kuroko con labios rojos e hinchados y un pequeño moretón en la frente seguramente igual al que él portaba en ese momento.

-Hehe… sorpresa Kurokocchi, feliz… cumpleaños- no, esa no era la explicación que Kuroko esperaba pero la carita sin expresión de Kuroko se tornó a una cara de duda mezclada con unos ojos que lo regañaban con la mirada pero una sonrisa cómplice de quien conoce muy bien a su novio como para saber que Kise terminaría cediendo en contarle lo que Tetsuya quería escuchar.

Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, sonriendo ligeramente, su novio no tenía remedio alguno pero inclusive ese tipo de cosas sin sentido eran lo que lo hacían perfecto. Se levantó de la cama y sin decirle nada al rubio lo tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta de esa habitación, por el momento no quería escuchar explicaciones, solo continuar con lo que habían dejado a la mitad porque esa era la forma de hacerle saber a Kise que lo amaba, desde los miles de "feliz cumpleaños" que le había dicho hasta el cansancio hasta el ligero olor a quemado cuando entró al apartamento, el pato y las múltiples benditas que había visto en sus manos que delataban todo lo que Kise estaba dispuesto a hacer por él; sonrió mientras guiaba a su novio a la sala de nuevo, sí, ahora era su turno de ser detallista….

**Y hasta acá llega mi pedacito de amor para esta pareja que tanto amo :3 espero que les haya gustado y si las hice reír aunque sea un poqui déjenme saberlo en un review vale? ;) Besos chicas y mil gracias por haber leído! **


End file.
